Sasuke Hears Something
by PrincessComplex
Summary: Sasuke hears Sakura with various guys and hears some disturbing things...
1. in Naruto's bedroom

Sasuke Hears a Sound

_blah_-thoughts

"blah"-talking

**blah**-Inner Sasuke

In the peaceful village of Kohona, the silence is broken by a series of thumps and bumps. Now, what is the cause of this you may wonder? It is our wonderfully hot and strong Sasuke-kun! (fangirls faint)

Sasuke is training extremely hard, as usual, when suddenly his cell rings. He sighs in annoyance and walks over to the tree stump where his cell phone lies. "Yeah?" Sasuke answers.

"Heeeey! Sasuke-teme! You done training yet?" Naruto cheerfully says.

"Meh. Why?" (Oh, our wonderful conversationalist Sasuke-kun!))

"Well, Sakura chan's over at my house now, so…you wanna come over?"

"Meh. Why?"

Naruto getting slightly impatient. "Ughh! Dammnit Sasuke! Just come over to spend some time with your friends!"

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be there."

"ALLLRIGHT THEN! SEE YA!"

Sasuke sighs as he hangs up. _Naruto is so annoying…_ Hmph. _Maybe I shouldn't have told him I was coming after all…_

**_Dude! waddya talking about! You can't possibly think of leaving our Sakura alone with that dobe! He'll like, rape her or something!'_**

_I couldn't care less._

**_Ummm…dude? I think you do care._**

_No I don't._

_**Yes you do.**_

_No I don't._

_**Yes you do.**_

_Ughhh! Dammnit! Just leave me alone, will ya? Who are you anyway?_

Inner Sasuke puts his hand on outer Sasuke's shoulder (if that were possible!)

**_I _**

**_Am_**

**_Your _**

**_Father._**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sasuke fell onto his knees wailing and started to tear out his precious hair. Some raccoons walking by stopped to stare at the strange figure who was currently wobbling precariously and hysterically saying "Katon no jutsu…katon no jutsu katon no jutsu-I CAN DO IT FATHER! YOU'LL SEE!" and blowing large, excessive amounts of spit bubbles, being unable to properly summon enough air into his mouth to perform the said jutsu.

ahem

Now, our cute lil' Sasuke-kun has finished his little psycho act. Sooooooo, we can now move on with the story. Kay, so Sasuke finally got to Naruto's apartment, and he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. _Wtf? Why isn't the dobe answering the door. He invited me and the least he could do is come and greet me at the freaking door. That dobe. And what about Sakura? Doesn't she know that I'm coming? THE Uchiha Sasuke? Ugh. Whatever._

Sasuke turned the knob, and to his surprise, it turned easily. He walked inside of Naruto's untidy apartment. It was quiet. Too quiet. Then, all of a sudden, Sasuke hears a sound. It was coming from Naruto's bedroom. It was Sakura. He walked towards Naruto's room, and was about to open the door when…

"Okay Naruto! This time, I will dominate you!"

"You're on Sakura-chan! At the end of this love-fest, we'll see who'll be begging for mercy!"

"Love-fest? There is no love in this Naruto. This is just purely for the competion--to see who's better. Actually, you know that i'm more experience than you anyway."

Sasuke froze at this._ What? Love-fest. What's going on?_ He clenched his fists in irritation. _What's Naruto doing with MY Sakura! And what's with Sakura saying that she'll DOMINATE Naruto? Could they be…? And I though that Sakura was so innocent!I never knew she could be so...heartless. 'there's no love in this?' Does this mean that she sleeps aroudn with other guys...OTHER than Naruto?AndI thought that I would be the one to…_

**_You thought you'd be the one to what, Sasu-chan? Hmmmm?_**

_Shut it._

Sasuke blushed a bit.

**_Ohhh, so you don't like me calling you by any nicknames, huh? You only wish that Sakura called you that!_**

_No I don't._

**_Oh, yes you do! I'm your inner self, remember? I know all about those dreams you have about her… How do you know that her bikini size is 3 anyway? Hey….have you been spying on her with Naruto in the hot springs? Eh? nudge nudge_**

_w…t…f. Naruto's been spying on her at the hot springs! _

**_Meh. Just joking man. Calm your self down…y'know. Have a chill pill and shiz? _**

_Why you—_

And just as Sasuke was about to accomplish the impossible-beating up his inner self, he heard something that nearly stopped his poor heart.

"Naruto! Let ME pick the colour this time!"

"But I'M the one who's behind all the action! I'M gonna choose the colour, and that's FINAL."

"Psh, just because you're the one who's at the controls, doesn't mean anything. I'M the one who's always coaching you."

Sasuke nearing had a seizure.

"That doesn't mean anything Sakura-chan! I'm the one with the controls here. You just lie there and do nothing while I do all the work. Besides,I'M a guy. That automatically means that i'm better at this than you. It just comes naturally forus guys. ButI bet you just like watching me sweat, that's why you love watching me do this."

"You got that right. I love it when you lose control."

Sasuke's face was slowly turning a nasty eggplant-shade of purple.

"Argh! Sakura-chan! Stop bouncing so much! You're making me lose my concentration!"

"Yeah, that's the point dumbass."

"Okay, I need some inspiration. Sakura, hand me some of that leftover ramen over there on the nightstand!"

"You sure need some inspiration. Here ya go."

"Okay, adrenaline rush nooooooow!"

"Finally, Naruto. You're actually gaining some speed. You should eat ramen the next time too. Then you can go faster, and then when it'll be MY turn sooner."

_Sakura's turn? At what! Pleasuring Naruto?_

"Ahhhh! Faster! Faster! GO FASTER YOU STUPID THING!"

Sasuke had just enough of that. He kicked the door open, and the knob came off and went flying towards Naruto and knocked the video game controller out of his hands.

"Sasuke-teme! You just made me lose the race! You bastard. Don't you even knock on the front door?"

Sasuke ignored his question and looked wildly from Sakura to Naruto. They were both on the bed, Naruto sitting and Sakura lying down on her stomach, both fully clothed. Seeing this Sasuke relaxed a bit.

"W-what- where you two doing."

"Um… we were playing Grand Turismo 3?"

AN: lol… I haven't playing grand Turismo 3 yet, so I don't know if there's only one player or whatever. But for the purpose of this story, only one player can play at a time, or let's just say that Naruto has only one controller. Hope you guys enjoyed my fic there's a couple more chapters to come, next will be Sakura and Chouji in the kitchen!


	2. in Sakura's kitchen

Sasuke Hears Something Episode 2

"AHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed. He shot out from bed panting wildly. He had that dream…again. Ever since that Grand Turismo episode, he'd been having dreams of Sakura doing…_things_ with that dobe Naruto. "Ugh…" Sasuke shuddered. He decided to go out for some training to get his mind of things.

-later, at the training grounds-

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura, in all of her cuteness and innocence…cherry blossom petals floating all around her… Sakura, in her usual outfit of red…waitaminute. Slowly…ever so slowly Sakura's clothes disappeared in Sasuke's perverted mind…

"um… Sasuke-kun? Your nose is bleeding…and you're kinda…um…drooling." Sakura looked at him with a concerned look in her eyes. Sasuke quickly wiped his nose. "I was—"

"Oh! Let me guess! You were out training as usual, when I appeared and then you saw me in all of my cuteness and innocence and with all of those cherry blossom petals around me and then since you're so perverted, you started undressing me with your eye, so then your nose started bleeding……….am I right?" Sakura tilted her head.

"…"

"well?"

"no. I uh… um. A accidentally shoved a kunai up my nose…yeah, that's it"

Sakura's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Whoa."

"hn"

"Well…anyway, I came here to invite you to my house."

"why."

"Well, I wanted to try out this new cake recipe I found in this magazine, and since it's my mom's birthday, I wanted to make a like, really special cake and stuff and did I mention that the cake was strawberry flavored and that my mom just simply LOVES strawberries and come to think of it so do I!"

"What's your point."

"I wanted to test out what kind of icing to put on the cake, so I wanted you to try my different icings and see what you like best! So what do you say?"

"…uh I don't think so. Icing will make me…..ahem. Fat."

**_Well, we certainly don't want THAT, do we sasu-chan?"_**

_Ugh. It's YOU again._

**_wOOt. Let's party. _**

"Um…Sasuke-kun…?"

"no."

"please?" Sakura gave him her best puppy-eye look.

_Argh…not the puppy eyees! I'm meeeeeeelltting……._

Sasuke gave a sigh. "Alright."

"Awww! Thanks Sasuke-kun! I'll go ahead to prepare the icings, kay? Bye!" With that, Sakura ran at top speed to her house.

-10 minutes later, at Sakura's front door-

_-knock knock- _Sasuke knocked on Sakura's door. Nobody answered.

_Why isn't anybody answering? Doesn't Sakura have some servants to answer the door or something? (_Sakura's rich in my story btw)

Sasuke knocked again, but to no avail. He sighed in impatience and decided to just let himself in. _Sakura won't mind…_

So Sasuke walked into the Haruno household, unprepared for the events that would unfold.

_Hmm… She said that she's cooking… so I guess I'll go look in the kitchen._

**_Well thought out Sasu-chan! You're sooooooo smart! Like oh, my god! Like, I think I'm gonna like, faint or something! Catch me Sasuke-kuun!_** Inner Sasuke mocked in an exaggerated fan girl voice.****

Sasuke was about to respond to his inner self angrily, when he heard Sakura giggling. He froze. _Where's her voice coming from? To the left! _

He ran towards the sound of her voice, and found a door that was slightly open. Through the crack, he could see Sakura…and Chouji!

_What the hell! I thought she invited ME! What's that fatass doing here? _Sasuke was JUST about to barge in, when Chouji came towards the door and shut it!

_How DARE he! _

"You should always keep the door closed when doing these things Sakura. Some annoying bugs could get in and ruin the moment" Chouji remarked.

"Ahh, alright Chouji! You're the expert, after all."

Meanwhile, Inner Sasuke was laughing his ass off.

**_Hey, did ya hear that dude? He was calling YOU an annoying BUG! BAHAHHAHAHA!_**

_Shut it you bastard. What's Chouji such an EXPERT at! _

Sasuke moved closer to the door to listen in. He heard Chouji talking.

"Look at this mess! Sakura, you gotta clean up first. Here, I'll teach you. You usually have people doing this for you, so I guess you're not used to it, huh? First, you gotta turn it on. Make sure it's HOT."

Sasuke frowned. _He's talking about the stove…right?_

"Then, start rubbing it in a circular motion. Harder Sakura! Harder!"

"I'm doing it as hard as I can Chouji! God, you're so demanding." Sakura mumbled.

**_Ooooh, Sakura's getting it ON with the fat kid! _**

_Shut the hell up! _

Sasuke tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He was started to get really pissed off, when he heard a shriek.

_Sakura!_

"AHHH! CHOUJI! IT'S TOO HOT! I CAN'T HANDLE IT!"

"It's alright Sakura! I'll help you!"

Sasuke heard Sakura panting.

_W…T…F._

_-inner Sasuke fanned himself while singing 'hot in heere' by nelly-_

"Wow. Thanks Chouji. I never expected it to be so hot. It just CAME at me, full blast!"

"It's okay now, you just turned it on too much."

"Whoa. It's really getting hot in here!" he heard Sakura exclaim.

"Yeah, it gets like that all the time. Now that this is done, you gotta clean it off thoroughly. You don't want to leave any evidence behind."

"Okay."

"There's still some white stuff there."

"All done!"

"Good job. Now we can move on to the fun part. Here, I brought some samples."

"Ooooh! They look so good Chouji! Lemme try the white stuff!"

"Good choice. I made it myself."

Sasuke face was slowly turning into a huge tomato.

"mmmmm….it tastes so good! You want some?"

"Yeah, sure why not."

Sasuke finally had enough. His Sakura was sharing bodily freaking excrements with another guy. Oh Lord. He came to his senses and katon no jutsued the freaking door off of its freaking hinges.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura looked up in happy surprise. "Hey Sasuke-kun! Why're you so late? Chouji came here to show me some samples of his icing! Wanna try some? The white one's the best."

AN: hey guys- hope you enjoyed part 2, but I think the first was better. OwellXD. If you didn't know, the 'rubbing in circular motion' thing, they were washing the dishes lol sakura turned on the water too hot and burned herself, that's why she was screaming. next up in part 3, Sakura and Gaara!


	3. in the training room

Sasuke Hears Something Part 3

Disclaimer: …yeah. I don't own Naruto.

It was yet again, a beautiful, uneventful day in the village of Kohona. But it won't be for long. Sasuke was walking towards the academy to try out the new, fully equipped indoor training room. Now, Sasuke lived pretty close to the academy. He was planning to meet Sakura there at 9:00 am. The walk to the academy, if Sasuke was a normal person, would take only about 10 minutes. But Sasuke wasn't a normal person. Sasuke had fangirls.

He was hot. (fangirls shriek.)

He was toned. (fangirls faint.)

aaaaand!

He was smart. (fangirls say 'meh')

Since he can't go 1 meter without being glomped by an obsessed fangirl, he decided to leave about half an hour early. (Now, if he had just _normal_ fangirls, he wouldn't have to deal with this problem, but he also had ninja fangirls). Extremely capable, fast, and smart, not to mention completely _obsessed, rabid_ fangirls.

After half an hour of skillful maneuvering and running for life, Sasuke finally reached the academy.

_9:00. Right on time._ Sasuke smirked.

He wiped the sweat off of his forehead. It slowly fell to the ground, sparkling like diamonds, as if it were water from the well of immortality. A fangirl caught those precious little drops in her zip lock bag.

Ahem. Anyways. Sasuke didn't notice this way creepy act of devotion. Good thing too.

Inner Sasuke noticed though. He got so freaked that he went away to curl in ball in the corner. He'll come back though. He always does.

So Sasuke went into the academy and headed for the new indoor training rooms.

_Room 105… Ah. There it is._

Sasuke stopped in front of a wooden door which a plaque which stated: Room 105. He was JUST about to open the door, when he heard voices coming from inside.

_What the hell! I thought was going to be just me and Sakura today_!

**_Maybe she thinks you're lame and decided to invite someone else._**

_WHAT! She'll never think I'm LAME! She LOVES me! She TOLD me so!_

**_Whatevs man. Maybe she's over you now. _**

_No… You think so?_

-sad violin music comes on-

_**Sasuke. My dear Sasuke. See, there comes a time in life, where you just simply have to move on. Sasuke. **(inner Sasuke puts his hand on outer Sasuke's shoulder.) **There are other fish in the sea, and—**_

_Shut it. She's MINE._

_**When why's she in there with Gaara, instead of YOU? **Inner Sasuke smirked._

_GAARA! That gay moron! The one that wears EYELINER and has a friggin FRUIT strapped to his back!_

**_Yep._**

Sasuke was just about to go into go on a rampage, when he heard something that simply CURDLED his um…blood. (not cheese!XD haha… yea. lame)

"Ahhhh! GAARA!"

(that was Sakura by the way)

"Get…your…hand…out."

"I'm sorry! I'm stuck…"

Sasuke heard Gaara sigh.

"Ugh…You're heavy, Sakura-san. I'm going to lose my balance any minute now."

"Then lie down for me. I'll try to slide it out."

"…Alright."

"It's stuck. This is really uncomfortable, Gaara…"

"Okay, I'll try to get you out."

Sakura shrieked and her face turned purple.

Gaara's face turned red at the effort of trying to push Sakura out.

Sasuke's face turned many different colours.

All he could hear was Sakura shrieking, "Gaara! Not so hard! Go slower! Maybe it'll work then!" and Gaara grunting and groaning.

Not too pleasant to hear early in the morning.

This went on for a couple of minutes, then finally…

"OH!"

(That was Sakura).

"…Finally."

(That was Gaara)

"Well, that was good exercise!" Sakura said, giggling.

_Sakura!_ Sasuke clutched his chest as if in immense pain.

"Wouldn't it have been awkward if your brother and sister came in while we were doing this?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, maybe. After all, nobody has ever touched it before. I don't even let my siblings touch it. It's private… I think you were the first one to touch it, and actually get near it."

"Oh? Why don't you let anybody touch it?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Well… It IS my source of power. It has secrets that you'd never guess… Only I know all of them."

"I see…"

Sasuke snorted. _Humph. He thinks that he's so good. Hah. 'my source of power'. My ass. I bet mine's bigger. Not my ass. My—_

_Um… you know what I mean. _

**_Meh. It's nothing special. Compared to MINE._**

_You're ME. _

_**OH yeah. Still.**_

_What? You wanna compare or something?_

**_Nah… I'd rather KEEP my sight, thanks._**

_What do you mean by THAT!_

Gaara started talking again. "Well, it's a good thing that you came out so fast. If you hadn't I might have not been able to control the monster inside of it."

"Yeah… That would have been dangerous."

_That horny violent bastard! I'll KILL HIM!_

Sasuke had enough. He threw the door open and to his surprise, he saw Sakura and Gaara just standing next to the wall talking.

No sign of hurried dressing and no smell of…um. Sweat. Yeah, that's it. Sweat.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What were you two doing in here?"

"Oh hey Sasuke-kun! I got here early, and Gaara was here so we decided to train a little while waiting for you."

"...but why were you yelling?"

"Ahh…" Sakura looked embarrassed and started to blush.

_Uh oh… here it comes._

"Well, my arm kinda got stuck in Gaara's gourd."

Sakura sweat dropped.

Sasuke fainted in relief.

Gaara just stood there.

Naruto ate ramen.

Gai winked.

Kurenei rolled her eyes.

And Kakashi-sensei just laughed.

**AN-Well, here's part three! Hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure what guy to use for part 4, but it'll be good, hopefully. Your reviews make me happy. :)**


	4. in the booth

Sasuke Hears Something Part 4

Disclaimer: nope. Don't own it.

-this chapter is dedicated to SasuSaku453 who gave me the idea for this one XD-

It's been almost 2 years since the rookies have graduated from ninja school. Today was their 2nd anniversary, so there was a small get together at the academy.

Team 7 had just finished off their training for the day, and they started to go their separate ways to prepare for the get together. All members except Sasuke.

"Sasuke kuun?" Sakura called.

"what." He answered.

"Why aren't you going home to get ready?"

"I'm not going."

"B-but why?"

"because it's stupid"

"aww… please Sasuke kun? It'll be fun. We'll see Iruka sensei again!" Sakura gave him her puppy eye look.

_Argh… not those eyes again. Damn._

"Well… I have nothing better to do. I might as well go." Sasuke said gruffly.

Sakura beamed at him. "kay, I'll see you there, bye!"

"…later."

_**Aww… Sasu kun gave up his precious training time for his wittle cherry blossom**_

_She's not mine. _Sasuke grumbled to his inner self.

_But… what would it be like if she were…? Argh… gotta stop thinking these things. She's nothing more than a teammate. Nothing more…_

_**You sure 'bout that homie?**_

_Yes. And I'm not your homie._

-a few hours later, at the academy-

"Hey, Sasuke kun! You made it!" Sakura beamed at him.

"Hn."

The huge academy practice room was cleared to make room for the guests. There were separate booths for every kind of activity. There were games like "Pop the Balloon With a Shuriken" and other such ninja related games. The get together was a chance to meet old classmates and teachers, and to show off how much you've progressed in your ninja skills.

"I'm gonna go see the booths. So um… see you later, kay?" Sakura walked off with a wave.

_**Whoa, dude. What was that! **_

_I… don't know. _

_**She totally walked away from you!**_

_I know…_

_**Maybe she's on drugs and thought you were ugly.**_

_Whatever. _

_**Hmm… so this is what rejection feels like… can't say I'm partial to it.**_

_Could she… be over me? _

_**Well… aren't you happy?**_

_I… don't know._

(both say at the same time)

_**Let's follow her.**_

_Let's follow her._

So, as Sasuke was walking towards the booth Sakura went into… he hears…

"You really need to work on your technique Sakura. You need to be prepared for what everyone will eventually do."

"Yeah I guess you're right… Will you teach me how Shikamaru?"

"Yeah I guess… how troublesome."

"Thanks Shikamaru kun!"

_What's with the use of the suffix? _Sasuke though irritably to himself.

**_Yeah, totally dude! That's reserved for us!_**

_That pineapple headed bastard…_

(AN: btw the booths are um… kinda covered, so they're not open or anything so Sasuke can't see inside.)

"Okay Sakura, get in position."

"Like this?"

"No…"

Sasuke heard Shikamaru sigh.

"You're such an amateur…"

"So I guess you're really experienced then?"

"Yeah… My dad taught me all my moves. I first learned when I was five."

"Wow! Then I'm glad I'm learning from you."

_We… could have learned together. _

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_

_Shut up._

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**_

_that just… slipped out. Forget I said it. _Sasuke turned bright red.

"HAH! Now I've got you where I want you!"

"Nooooo but-"

"Face it Sakura. I finish fast."

Sasuke choked on his gum.

"Can't you take it easy on me? This is my first time you know."

"Alright… We'll go again then. You're lucky I'm a patient guy."

Sasuke turned purple.

"Okay, this time you go first."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP!" Sasuke gasped.

Sasuke burst into the booth still choking on his gum and with a huge hacking cough managed to dislodge it from his throat making it fly into Sakura's shirt… o.O

"Sasuke kun!" Sakura turned red and frantically tried to get the gum out from her shirt.

"What…"

Sasuke looked between Sakura and Shikamaru. They both had their clothes on. And… they were playing a game of chess.

AU: Sorry for the delay in update Hope you guys like it!


	5. in Kiba's backyard

Sasuke Hears Something Part 5

**Here's chapter 5!! Sorry for the late update… School's been killing me so I had like no time for writing. Plus I sorta had writer's block. Anyways, hope you like this chapter! There's a little Naru-Hina in this chapter, plus a bit of 'Sasuke realizing that he's a cold bastard and Sakura cares so much about him sort of thing' lol. (Oh, and check out my new story "The Most Important Thing") : )**

It was in the middle of the afternoon. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were doing their training, when Sakura's cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello? Oh Kiba-kun!" Sasuke looked down from the tree branch he was perched on.

_What's the dog-boy doing calling her? _Sasuke frowned in annoyance.

"Uh huh… really! Can I come over? Right now? Are you sure? I might wanna stay for a while…" Sakura then giggled. "I just can't resist!"

Sasuke fell out of the tree.

Sakura said goodbye to Kiba, and hung up her phone. She then noticed Sasuke lying on the ground. "Sasuke? Are you alright?" Sakura went over to time and leaned down over his flushed face.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No. I'm fine." Sasuke replied shortly.

Sakura looked hurt. "Sasuke… is everything alright? Did… I do something to offend you?"

"You're… always annoying." Sasuke spat out. Sakura gasped. Tears glimmered in her emerald eyes. She looked reproachfully at him. Sasuke mentally winced. He'd hurt her… again.

**Jeez you're such a bastard, you know?**

_That… didn't come out right. _

Sakura stared at him for a few more moments, then turned and called to Naruto and said "I'm… going to Kiba-kun's house… See you tomorrow Naruto. Sasuke."

Then she turned, wiped her eyes, and then ran away. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke… why do always hurt Sakura-chan? You know how much she cares about you…" Sasuke sighed.

"I know."

"You'd better go and apologize."

"Hn…" Sasuke turned and raised his hand in farewell, and started running after he was sure that he was out of Naruto's sight.

Naruto sighed. Then smiled sadly. He looked up into the sky. Then his stomach grumbled. "RAMEN TIME!!!!!" he shouted with glee, and rushed to the ramen stand. There he met with a shy, shuttering Hinata who offered to buy him ramen. He of course happily excepted to her delight, and while Naruto ate, he proceeded to tell Hinata about his life long dream to become the Hokage. She, blushing, listened in rapture to his long enthusiastic speech of how he was going to run Kohona.(Ramen stands on every block, emergency ramen packs for long missions, that kind of thing).

Sasuke was pumping chakra in his feet to run faster, but all of a sudden he felt weak. He stopped and knelt down to catch his breath.

_Damn… I used up most of my chakra during training… _

He got back up and started to walk slowly towards the dog boy's house. When he got to his home, he knocked on the front door. He got into those earlier messes from hiding and trying to be stealthy but this time, he'd take the simple, direct route.

Sasuke frowned. Nobody was answering.

_Did they go on a DATE or something??!_

He knocked again.

Still no answer.

He was about to turn around and go home, when he heard something… a giggle. Sakura's giggle to be exact. He knew it was her since he was often at the hearing end of her endless, and to be quite honest, CUTE, giggles.

_Man… what's wrong with me lately??_

Inner Sasuke was for once, silent. Sasuke will have to get over his dunce-ness (lol I dunno if that's even a word) all by himself.

He followed the sound of Sakura's laughter. It was coming from Kiba's backyard.

Now, you'd think that he'd be able to spot Sakura, see what she's doing, and end of story. No sounds or conversation being interpreted in a perverted way. But then that would be boring, wouldn't it? So, the problem was, first of all there was a fence circling Kiba's huge backyard. Now, what to do? Pretty simple, right?

Okay, so Plan A: Sasuke activates his sharingan, and is able to see right through the fence.

Failure. Unable to, due to lack of chakra.

Alright then, so we move on to Plan B: make a hole on the fence and peek in.

It is failure, yet again. See, his fence is made of a special impermeable material, AND it's protected by a force-field.

Plan C: climb a tree and look over the fence!

Failure yet again. Kiba's fence is ENOURMOUSLY tall, because of the huge dogs that he raises. Don't want them to escape, do we? Oh yes, and there are no trees in range of his house. So scratch that plan.

So, this leaves only one option.

DUNDUNDUN!!

Only aided with his hearing, he must listen as closely as possible and try to make sure that Sakura and Kiba are not doing anything… um… rated R, let's just say.

Sasuke hears Sakura giggle again. Here's what he hears:

Sakura (playfully): "Kiba-kun! You've kept me waiting for so long!"

Sasuke could just see her do her cute little pout.

Dog-boy (gruffly): "Well, you really wore him down the last time you came."

Sasuke snorted. _Talking about **it** as if it were a person. _He rolled his eyes.

Sakura: "Hehe, sorry about that. When I see him I just feel like jumping on him and squeezing him!"

Sasuke: _wtf!!_

Dog-boy: "Heh. Just be a bit more gentle this time, okay? He's very… sensitive."

Sakura: "Alright Kiba-kun! Don't worry. Can I pet him now?"

Sasuke's eyes went as wide as saucers.

Dog-boy: "Of course."

Sasuke heard some whimpers. His jaw dropped and he blushed profusely.

Dog-boy: "I think he likes you."

Sakura: "You think so? I'm glad! Hehe, I think he's gotten bigger than last time!"

Sasuke scoffed. _Dude, mine's bigger than his'll ever be- wait. I can't just be thinking of myself. What the hell is Sakura thinking she's doing?? I never knew she was like this… All the other times were mistakes, but this sounds bad…_

Sakura: "It's trying to get away from me!"

Dog-boy: "Just hold it firmly… There. Okay, I think that's enough. He's pretty exhausted."

Sakura: "That was fun! Hmm… maybe I should get one for myself!"

Sasuke: WHAAAT THE FUUCKKKK???!!

Sakura: "Sasuke-kun????!"

A few seconds later, both Sakura and Kiba were outside his backyard and found a very pissed off Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly strode to Sakura and grabbed both her shoulders and demanded "Sakura. What were you doing in there."

Sakura looked confused. "Umm… I was just playing with Kiba-kun's new puppy."

Sasuke's mouth opened. Then he just started laughing.

Both Sakura and Kiba looked at him in amazement slash confusion. Then they looked at each other and gave each other an "I don't know what the hell's wrong with him" look.

Sasuke gasped and tried to catch his breath, and then he quickly regained his composure.

He then turned and started to walk away. Then he cleared his throat slightly.

"Sakura, let's go."

Well, she wasn't going to argue, so after a quick goodbye to Kiba, she ran to catch up with Sasuke.

The two of them walked in silence for a while, both of them deep in thought. Then surprisingly, Sasuke broke the silence.

"Er…Sakura?" he said nervously.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"About earlier…when we were training…"

Sakura tilted her head slightly and looked at him.

He stole a glance at her and in that moment it was the first time he actually _saw_ her. She was actually really pretty, and her forehead didn't even seem that big.

She noticed him studying her, and she blushed.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

**Author's note: Kay, so this chapter ended on a slightly fluffy note, please tell me what you thought about this chapter! Please review! **


End file.
